


Sweater Weather

by Blythe78



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain, just a nice little fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blythe78/pseuds/Blythe78
Summary: Kyle and Jimmy's study session takes a detour!





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [James and the Jyle server as an apology for the Garfield au](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=James+and+the+Jyle+server+as+an+apology+for+the+Garfield+au).



The loud ringing bell fills the hallways as students pour out of their classes and into the halls, Kyle approaches his locker putting in the code and hearing that satisfying click as the locker door swings open, he smiles wide over the small picture taped to the wall of Jimmy and Kyle at the beach the first day of freshman years summer, it was one of the first times they started hanging out alone together, something that would become a trend over the years. Kyle picks up his history book, tucks it under his arm, falling against the locker to click it back shut when he does he's met with Jimmy's face that was previously hidden behind the locker "H-hi kyle! ready to s-study?" Kyle covers his mouth as he nearly let out a scream and exhales when he realizes its just Jimmy. There has always been something about Jimmy that relaxes Kyle, which is insane as Kyle hasn't felt relaxed or secure about _anything_ in his life before, but the feeling of dread and anxiety for college, or his anger over the world that completely washes away the second he hears his voice, or witnesses his smile. Jimmy was a significant _friend_ to him, so why does that word feel unfitting? Kyle waves the thought from his mind and replies to Jimmy's greeting "uh yeah! I've got my history book and my folder so we can exchange notes!", Jimmy smiles at his response and replies "okay let's g-go sit at the bench outside a-and do some work!"  
  
30 minutes later, they've been studying for some time, reviewing notes and correcting each other on minor errors, "Shit, Jimmy was it the year 1967 or 1968?" "I think it was 196-" but he was cut off by a drop of rain hitting his nose, he opens the palm of his hand and lifts it slightly feeling beads of water pelting the palm of his hand. Kyle pulls out his umbrella and positions it over Jimmy, making sure both he and the textbooks don't get wet, the rain starts becoming heavy, so they decide to walk while thinking of someplace to go. "Y-y'know we could use my place to study, my parents are off on vacations right now and I'm sure they wouldn't mind anyway since it's for school!" as they head to Jimmy's house the rain is genuinely pouring, and the temperature dips incredibly low (a common occurrence in south park), you can see their breath as they exhale, and Jimmy regrets not wearing his mittens, Kyle regrets not wearing his jacket.  
  
The door creaks open as Kyle hold it open for Jimmy stepping inside and opening his arms to show off his house, the house is freezing cold, so Jimmy heads over to the fireplace, the mantel has a massive axe mounted to the wall, and Kyle finds himself staring, "O-oh that's my dads, he's the c-chief of the fire department." Kyle walks over and helps Jimmy set up the fireplace; it crackles with a start, a warm glow encases them. "T-this should help h-heat up the place!" His smile gave Kyle more of a warm feeling in his heart then the fire did, he couldn't quite place why, sure Kyle had always loved seeing his friends and family happy but something felt different with Jimmy, he makes him feel so confused and yet so calm.  
  
Jimmy takes Kyles hand as he leads him into his room, Kyle flushes and tries to hide it, which is difficult due to how utterly pale he is, meanwhile Jimmy had slightly tanned since last summer. Kyle steps into Jimmy's room and finds the wall covered in posters of stupid motivational cat and band posters, it heavily clashes with the lime green wallpaper Jimmys had since he was a small kid, but the rooms changed quite a bit since Kyles last seen it, the bed has been pushed to the wall against the window, and neatly packed beside his desk and chunky looking monitor. He also decided to switch out his green drapes for a more calming white, which matches his new carpet. There were a few medals from the special Olympics placed above his weights, overall his room screamed of home. Jimmy glanced to Kyle to study his face before his eyes fell a little lower staring at his wholly drenched shirt. "Ah K-kyle you should change out of that shirt y-you'll get sick!!!" he quickly shuffles through his closet before pulling out a fluffy green sweater, looks like its made of the same material Jimmy's sweater is, he shoves the shirt into Kyles' arms and tells him to change. Before Kyles out the door, he stops and questions "Hey, I've uh never seen you wear this before? it's a nice sweater." Jimmy's face falters a little before immediately and suspiciously picking up again. "O-oh! I was going to g-give that to s-so-someone...I chickened out, its never been worn o-or anything a-and its clean don't w-worry!"  
  
Kyle clicks the door shut before staring into the mirror, what's wrong with him? Why did hearing about Jimmy wanting to give this sweater to some girl bother him, was he just jealous that he'd never really been in love? No, Kyle's never been jealous of any of his friend's girlfriends or boyfriends...he huffs before slipping off the wet tee shirt and pulling the lime green fluff over his head, it smells like Jimmy's cologne, and it makes Kyle flush a little, Kyle stares in the mirror with his face beet red as he thinks of the smallest things he's noticed about Jimmy, how he fidgets when he's anxious, what his favorite emojis are (for your information its the laughing crying emoji, the underlined 100, and the eggplant emoji). He can pinpoint when he's faking a laugh, and what jokes make him laugh the hardest, he's always paid a lot of attention to everything Jimmy does. Kyle notices odd things about himself when he talks to Jimmy too though, the way his heart skips a beat hearing him call his name, how when Jimmys laughing he'll take the time to deeply look at Jimmy's freckles that are splattered across his face and arms, he notices how Jimmy makes him comfortable, and yet nervous, but most of all Jimmy makes him happy. Kyle sees that he loves everything Jimmy does, and with that a shattering realization comes, one that makes his stomach flip and his eyes shut tight, He loves Jimmy, He loves everything about him, his smile, his dumb jokes, his adorable laugh, god Kyle can't believe he didn't notice before. The first time Kyle felt different around Jimmy was back in freshman year, when they went to the beach alone, Jimmy had been tan and had this soft golden glow to him, and that intoxicating smile that made Kyle's stomach flip, and his stupidly funny emoji swim trunks that made Kyle snort laughing when they were revealed, and the way Jimmy pulled his wet slicked hair out of his face, god Kyles so oblivious to have never realized something so obvious. Kyle splashes the water up to his face, letting it slowly drip down as he attempts to calm himself, finally he picks up his wet shirt and neatly folds it before opening the door, Jimmy is resting his face against the window reading a passage from their history book and squiggling down some notes, his face beams up as Kyle enters the room, it seems to be even brighter when he sees how the lime sweater perfectly fits his slim frame. "W-wow Kyle it looks great on you! The c-color looks nice for your c-co-complexion!" after a few moments of staring he continues "Y-you should j-just uh keep it!" Kyles heartbeat matches the fast-paced beating of rain droplets hitting the ground outside, but it dies down as he replies. "Well I wouldn't want to disrespect the person who this sweater was meant for, you should give it to them instead..." Kyle sits on the fluff of Jimmy's bed, and rest his head against the chilling glass, avoiding Jimmy's gaze and instead focusing on the rain outside. Jimmy places his hand on Kyles' shoulder, forcing him to look him in the eyes and says "K-kyle...I already did." Kyle stares into his warm chocolate eyes and finally speaks after spending a flustering amount of time just staring "R-REALLY?!" Jimmy furiously nods like this should have been painstakingly obvious, "I-I've been in love with y-you since 5th grade!" Jimmy shouts, as Kyle pulls him in for a kiss, his lips are thin and soft, throwing his hands over his neck, they spend the next few hours crying happy tears, while laughing and reviewing their gayest moments together.  
  
The next day, Jimmy and Kyle walk down the halls holding hands, his friends give him suspicious and yet knowing looks, as Cartman yells "hah what are you and Jimmy gay now Kyle?" in a teasing manner, Kyle calmly brings Jimmy's hand to his face and give it a light kiss before flipping off Cartman and replying "Yes actually, very much so."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just a small one-shot because my mutuals are slowly dying from lack of Jyle content and I'm here to provide for them.


End file.
